Lighten Up, Grow Up, GIVE ME THAT BROWNIE!
by johan4ever
Summary: A one-shot story about the everyday lives of Hisoka and Tsuzuki... or just a rather humorous incident. Includes Hisoka trying to relax, Tsuzuki acting like a kid, and a fight over a brownie that ends awkwardly. Random attempt at humor.


Alright, here we go: my first attempt at a Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness story... of course it's going to be just a short little drabble. =P Try to enjoy it, review if you want, and I hope I don't waste your time. And oh yeah, I own none of the characters. =]

* * *

Hisoka sighed contentedly, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he closed his eyes. _Perfect,_ he thought to himself, _no stress, no drama, no strange death cases to handle..._ The boy let his mind relax, free for just a moment from everything in life. He treasured these moments, no doubt about it. They were few and far between, and he loved the feeling of being surrounded in the complete serenity of silence. The blond boy opened his eyes briefly, staring up at the ceiling from where he was laying on his bed. _Funny, _thought Hisoka, _this bed and pillow sure seem a lot softer when I'm not stressing about everything..._ Closing his eyes again, Hisoka let his mind drift, slowly, carefully........

"HISOKA!!!" yelled Tsuzuki, as he pounced on the bed right next to where Hisoka was lying down.

"Aaaaahh!" Hisoka jolted into a sitting position, and jumped about two feet away from where Tsuzuki had landed. "Tsuzuki!?!? Wha- how did you get in here?!" Hisoka asked, shocked. His heart was beating far faster than normal (well, faster than any dead person's would anyway).

Tsuzuki flashed a ridiculous grin at the boy. "Easy, I just used my powers to get from the hallway into here without opening the door. I'm surprised you didn't sense my presence," Tsuzuki explained.

Hisoka let out a huff, obviously ticked. "Well, in case you didn't notice, I was relaxing and trying to clear my mind," Hisoka retorted coldly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to that. NOW." Hisoka emphasized the last word through gritted teeth and tried not to explode with anger. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on anything but the annoying brunette.

Tsuzuki just kept the sweet smile on his face and didn't move an inch from where he sat. "Awww, c'mon Hisoka! You know I like being around you. Besides, why relax when you could be having fun?" Tsuzuki said. Getting to his feet, the brunette started to jump on Hisoka's bed.

Hisoka's eyes snapped open. "Tsuzuki!!! Stop jumping on my bed, and get out of my room!!" Hisoka yelled.

The brunette continued to jump up and down, laughing like a child as he did so. "Lighten up, Hisoka!"

"GROW up, Tsuzuki!"

Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki's ankle, and dragged him down to stop him from jumping. "Heyyyy," Tsuzuki protested, as he landed flat on his back next to Hisoka. "What was that for?"

The boy sighed, his anger about to get the best of him. "Seriously, Tsuzuki, you're the most immature person I've ever met. Just chill out, ok? And let me relax in peace!" Hisoka said sternly. The blond turned so his back was to Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, and couldn't help but smile despite Hisoka's anger. He opened his eyes slowly and shifted his body to a more comfortable position. Instantly, his amethyst eyes caught a glimpse of something on the nightstand by Hisoka's bed. It was a brownie, frosted, and complete with rainbow sprinkles. Tsuzuki's eyes sparkled as he reached out for the dessert.

"Oooooo, what's this, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, taking the brownie from the plate on the nightstand. The boy turned from where he was lying on the bed, and his emerald eyes widened as he saw the brownie in Tsuzuki's grasp.

"Tsuzuki. Put. That. Down," Hisoka said slowly and seriously.

The brunette grinned mischievously and brought the dessert closer to his mouth.

"Tsuzuki, I swear if you --" Hisoka stopped mid-sentence. Tsuzuki had taken a bite.

The brunette smiled contentedly and chewed on the bite he had taken. "Mmmmmmmm, delicious," he said.

"That's it!!!!" Hisoka yelled, tackling Tsuzuki off the bed and onto the floor. Miraculously, Tsuzuki managed to hold on to the brownie without smashing it.

"Give me that brownie, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka cried, reaching for the dessert that the brunette currently had out of reach.

"Finders keepers, sorry!" Tsuzuki replied obnoxiously, taking another bite. He suddenly felt a slight rush of air by his hand, and looked only to see that the brownie was gone.

Hisoka smiled, the remains of the stolen brownie in his hand. "Fine by me!" the boy said, finishing the dessert.

"No! The brownie!" Tsuzuki cried, watching the last of it get devoured.

Hisoka swallowed the last bit, and turned his eyes to Tsuzuki, who was now fuming.

"Didn't I tell you never to mess with me when it comes food?!" Tsuzuki yelled, looking genuinely angry for once.

The boy froze as he stared into Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes. "Well, I... didn't think... it was that big of a deal," Hisoka stuttered, carefully crawling away from Tsuzuki. The usually cheerful brunette suddenly looked maniacal, psychotic even.

Tsuzuki smiled wickedly. "Now you're in for it," he said, lunging at the boy. Within a fraction of a second Tsuzuki and Hisoka were wrestling on the ground, tumbling and hitting the walls every few seconds. After a while, Tsuzuki finally managed to pin Hisoka to the ground, leaving only a few inches between their faces. Tsuzuki had both of Hisoka's wrists in his hands, and he had landed with his knees on either side of the boy's hips. Their eyes locked, and both paused, panting and out of breath from the fight.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Watari burst in. "What's all the racket in here?!" the scientist asked. He stopped and stared at the two on the floor. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stared back, realizing how awkward their situation must have looked. After the silence passed, Watari asked slowly, "Were you guys...?"

Hisoka ripped his hands away from Tsuzuki's and shoved the older man off of him. "No! It's, um..." Hisoka started quickly, as his face started to flush. "...Nothing," he finished and stepped past Watari and left the room swiftly before things got worse. Watari looked back at Tsuzuki, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Really, Watari, it was nothing," Tsuzuki tried to explain.

"Sure... whatever you say," Watari smiled sweetly and winked before leaving Tsuzuki by himself in the empty room.

Tsuzuki sighed, exasperated, and fell on his back on the floor. "I don't know what's worse," he said to himself, "losing part of that brownie or giving ideas to Watari."

* * *

Ahhhhh, just another day at the Ministry of Hades, eh? Heh, well, it almost got romantic there for a sec, didn't it? ;) I do support TsuzukixHisoka, but I have to make fun of it too, like here for example. Hope you all liked it, and if I think of any other ideas, I'll write them. Oh, ideas are appreciated too if you want me to write something. =D


End file.
